List of Streets in L.A. Noire
Below is a list of streets in the city of Los Angeles featured in L.A. Noire. All of these streets, avenues, boulevards, drives, places, ways, and numbered streets are actual roads in the city of Los Angeles and many are laid out as they would be in real life. The streets are either mentioned in the game or are listed on the in-game map. Below is an alphabetical list of all of the street names by neighborhood featured in the game. Some streets may be repeated in each neighborhood, as each neighborhood overlaps and streets run through multiple neighborhoods. Some streets might also change from streets or avenues to avenues or boulevards in different areas. Streets and roadways, along with railroads, are the primary transportation of the city of Los Angeles in the game. Many streets, particularly around Boyle Heights, Downtown, and Westlake have Pacific Electric Railway Streetcar trolley tracks embedded into them, as streetcars operate all day on these tracks. Some roads also have railroad crossings for freight trains and spur tracks. Also, around City Hall, many streets are very tight and old. There are also un-named dirt driveways or roads, as well as un-named alleyways and side-streets throughout the city. Out of the six large neighborhoods of Los Angeles featured in L.A. Noire, Downtown and Wilshire have the largest number of streets, while Boyle Heights and Melrose have the least. Boyle Heights Streets *Gless St. Boulevards *Olympic Blvd. *Whittlier Blvd.(East 6th St.) **Whittlier Blvd is a misspelling in game for Whittier Boulevard. Numbered-Streets *East 1st St. *East 4th St. *East 7th St. Downtown Streets *Alameda St. *Aliso St. *Alpine St. *Arcadia St. *Bay St. *Banning St. *Bartlett St. *Bixel St. *Boyd St. *Cecilia St. *Center St. *Cleveland St. *College St. *Commercial St. *Crocker St. *Figueroa St. *Flower St. *Francisco St. *Garey St. *Hewitt St. *Hill St. *Hope St. *Hunter St. *Industrial St. *Jackson St. *Kohler St. *Lawrence St. *Los Angeles St. *Lyon St. *Main St. *Maple St. *Mateo St. *Merchant St. *Monroe St. *Olive St. *Olvera St. *Ord St. *Palmetto St. *San Pedro St. *Santee St. *Spring St. *Temple St. *Vignes St. *Wall St. *Wholesale St. *Winston St. *Yale St. Avenues *Broadway *Bunker Hill Ave. *Central Ave. *Ceres Ave. *Gladys Ave. *Grand Ave. *Santa Fe Ave. *Stanford Ave. *Towne Ave. *Traction Ave. Boulevards *Olympic Blvd. *Sunset Blvd. *Wilshire Blvd. Places *Hill Pl. *Lindley Pl. Numbered-Streets *East 1st St. *West 1st St. *East 2nd St. *West 2nd St. *East 3rd St. *West 3rd St. *East 4th St. *West 4th St. *East 5th St. *West 5th St. *East 6th St. *West 6th St. *East 7th St. *West 7th St. *East 8th St. *West 8th St. *East 9th St. *West 9th St. *East 10th St. *West 10th St. *East 11th St. *West 11th St. *East 12th St. *West 12th St. Westlake Streets *Alvarado St. *Bixel St. *Bonnie Brae St. *Burlington St. *Lake St. *Miramar St. *Rockwood St. *Rosemont St. *Temple St. *Valencia St. *Whitmer St. Avenues *Beacon Ave. *Belmont Ave. *Columbia Ave. *Garland Ave. *Green Ave. *Lucas Ave. *Union Ave. *Westlake Ave. Boulevards *Beverly Blvd. *Wilshire Blvd. *Glendale Blvd. Places *Shatto Pl. Numbered-Streets *West 1st St. *West 2nd St. *West 3rd St. *West 6th St. *West 7th St. *West 8th St. *West 9th St. Wilshire Streets *Berendo St. *Carondelet St. *Coronado St. *Council St. *Crandall St. *Grandview St. *Hoover St. *Middlebury St. *Miramar St. *Park View St. *Rampart St. *Reno St. *Rosemont St. *San Marino St. *Temple St. Avenues *Alexandria Ave. *Ardmore Ave. *Berendo Ave. *Catalina Ave. *Clinton St. *Commonwealth Ave. *Juanita Ave. *Kenmore Ave. *Leeward Ave. *Madison Ave. *Maplewood Ave. *New Hampshire Ave. *Normandie Ave. *Oakwood Ave. *Ocean View Ave. *Rosewood Ave. *Vermont Ave. *Virgil Ave. *Western Ave. *Westmoreland Ave. Boulevards *Beverly Blvd. *Harvard Blvd. *Hobart Blvd. *Occidental Blvd. *Rampart Blvd. *Wilshire Blvd. Places *La Fayette Park Pl. *Shatto Pl. Drives *Heliothrope Dr. *Kingsley Dr. *Mariposa Dr. Ways *Benton Way Numbered-Streets *West 1st St. *West 2nd St. *West 3rd St. *West 4th St. *West 5th St. *West 6th St. *West 7th St. *West 8th St. *West 9th St. Melrose Avenues *Alexandria Ave. *Ardmore Ave. *Bronson Ave. *Fernwood Ave. *Fountain Ave. *Kenmore Ave. *Lemongrove Ave. *Mariposa Ave. *Melrose Ave. *Normandie Ave. *Van Ness Ave. *Vermont Ave. *Western Ave. Boulevards *Hobart Blvd. *Santa Monica Blvd. Places *St. Andrews Pl. *Wilton Pl. Hollywood Streets *Gordon St. *Gower St. *Seward St. *Vine St. *Yucca St. Avenues *Argyle Ave. *Bronson Ave. *Carlos Ave. *Cole Ave. *De Longpre Ave. *El Centro Ave. *Fernwood Ave. *Fountain Ave. *Franklin Ave. *Fuller Ave. *Hawthorn Ave. *Highland Ave. *Homewood Ave. *Ivar Ave. *La Brea Ave. *Lanewood Ave. *Las Palmas Ave. *McCadden Ave. *Orchid Ave. *Romaine Ave. *Salim Ave. *Selma Ave. *Sycamore Ave. *Van Ness Ave. *Whitley Ave. * Wilcox Ave. Boulevards *Cahuenga Blvd. *Hollywood Blvd. *Santa Monica Blvd. *Schrader Blvd. *Sunset Blvd. Places *Afton Pl. *Wilton Pl. Drives *Orange Dr. Ways *Carlton Way Jay Landsman *Harold Way Category:Locations